


Until You're Sleeping

by TeaRoses



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a challenge -- "Hold Me 'Til I'm Sleeping."  Very fluffy.  Also written a couple of books before the end, though it still works within canon, sort of.  Also, it's inspired by a scene in the Prisoner of Azkaban film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You're Sleeping

It was a quiet night at the burrow. Harry was visiting, and he and Ron were asleep.

Suddenly Ron awoke yelling, "Help!"

Harry sat bolt upright.

"What is it, Ron? Spiders?"

Ron shook his head. "Percy. It was Percy. He'd gone over to the Death Eaters and he was coming after me. He said he had a special way to kill me because I'm his brother."

Harry got up and sat on Ron's bed. "You don't really think Percy would do that, do you?"

"No," said Ron. "But it's scary all the same. He betrayed us! His own family!"

"He's all caught up in the Ministry of Magic, that's not the same thing as being evil and a Death Eater. I hate what they did too but... it's not the same thing. Percy thinks he's doing the right thing against them. He'd never hurt you."

Ron shook his head. "You make too much sense, Harry. It doesn't help when you just saw your older brother chasing you with a wand."

Harry reached out for Ron's shoulders, pulling him down. Ron lay his head in Harry's lap. Harry began stroking his hair gently.

"It's OK, Ron. It really is. I'm here to protect you, and your mum and dad are here too."

Ron made himself comfortable on Harry's lap and his friend kept running his fingers through Ron's red hair.

"Say, Harry, this is all right, isn't it?" asked Ron.

"What is?"

"Well, for two blokes to be doing this. It doesn't mean we're, you know..."

"It doesn't mean we're what?" asked Harry in a teasing voice.

"You know!" Ron turned to look up at Harry, not leaving his lap.

"Like this?" asked Harry. bent over and kissed Ron on the lips.

Ron lay silent and looked up into his eyes. For a long moment, there was no sound but the breathing of the two boys.

"Yeah, like that," Ron said eventually. "Except... I guess that's OK too..."

"I'm glad you think so," said Harry. "Go to sleep now. I'll hold you until you're sleeping."


End file.
